Miniskirts
by Bloody Simpson Chibi
Summary: Roy finally makes his dream come true but then must face some awkwardness he didn't count on. Rated T. Roy x Riza


**Miniskirts**

**by BloodySimpsonChibi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist**

"I can't believe it. After all these years, my dream is finally a reality!" Roy bubbled. It was his first week as Fuhrer and today was the day his "small change" would take place. Today was the first day that all women working in the military had to wear miniskirts. Roy was so excited that he could hardly stand it. He picked his legs up and rested them on his desk, completely content with himself. Suddenly, there was a knock at his door.

"Ah Come in!" Roy chirped. The person who knocked opened the door and let themselves inside and Roy was dumbstruck.

It was Riza Hawkeye, his most trusted partner, wearing her usual attire with the exception of her pants which were replaced by (of course) a miniskirt. The light red on her cheeks indicated she was embarrassed but she still held her typical stoic expression as if to defy her embarrassment. Roy, on the other hand, was at a loss for words. In the excitement of having his dream come true, Roy had kinda forgot that the rule would affect Riza too.

"Good Morning Fuhrer." Riza greeted with a salute. "I have all of the paper work you'll need to do for today. I also have some reports to give to you."

"ok..."

"Alphonse Elric is returning from Xing with some findings from his research. He should be here Wednesday of next week."

"uh huh."

"Major Armstrong is also taking a leave of absence to see family. He should be back by Friday...if he survives."

"Sure."

"Fuhrer, would you please stop looking at my legs." Riza groaned, her face even more red.

"What? Oh! Sorry Lieutenant! I..uh..."

"There's no need to apologize." Riza stated. "Just please don't stare. It's...unprofessional."

"Understood."

"Anyway, here's the paperwork." Riza dropped a huge stack of paper on Roy's desk, making his jaw drop.

"You mean I have to do all this work?" Roy whined.

"No. I mean you have to do all this work by today." Riza said a slight hint of humor in her voice. She left the fuhrer to his work.

"Oh man."

* * *

"Finally done!" Roy cried out as he finished the last of his paperwork. It was evening and Roy couldn't help but yawn from how tired he was. He got up from the desk and as he left the room, Riza was waiting for him by the doorway.

"So you finished all the work for today?" She asked.

"Yes." Roy answered. "I gotta say, back when I was just a Colonel, I didn't realize there'd be so much paper work involved. I was always more concerned with.."

"Miniskirts?" Riza finished flatly.

"uh. I guess." Roy could feel himself blushing a little. Afraid that Riza might notice, he tried to change the subject."

"How's Fullmetal?" Roy asked. Then he mentally cursed himself, thinking "why'd I bring up that idiot?"

"Still married to Winry I'm sure." Riza replied. "I visited them last week."

"Is that so?" Roy gulped, trying his hardest not to stare at his lieutenant's bare legs. At the same time, Riza was keeping her pace a little faster than Roy's so he wouldn't notice her scarlet cheeks. Neither of them realized that the wind was picking up until a huge gust blew from behind the two. Of course, Riza's skirt lifted up as any skirt would do in this situation. And because Roy was walking behind her, he saw everything.

"Oh..my.." Roy could feel the blood erupting from his nose and pinched it together to make it stop. Riza, who had too late tried to keep her skirt down, looked back at Roy with a mortified expression on her face.

"Riza...I..." Roy was once again at a loss for words.

Riza's face twisted in rage and she pulled her gun at Roy, making him freeze in terror. "Fuhrer, how much did you see?" She growled.

"I didn't...well I mean I did...I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!" Roy shouted at the top of his lungs.

Silence.

Riza took a deep breath and put her gun away. "Sorry about that Fuhrer."

"No apology needed." Roy regained his composure. "You know," He began. "Now that I think about it, maybe miniskirts aren't really practical in the military."

"What are you saying Fuhrer?" Riza asked.

"Tomorrow, I'll issue the order for all women of the military to go back to wearing pants. The miniskirt was a noble experiment but I think it's not ready yet."

"T-Thank you sir!" Riza beamed. Then she blushed, coughed in her hand and said "I mean, as you wish Fuhrer."

"I'll see you tomorrow Lieutenant." Roy stated. "Good night."

"Good night to you as well Fuhrer." Riza said as she left.

Roy watched her go and once he made sure he was completely alone, he became ecstatic."

"They're white! With frilly trimming!" He effused. Suddenly, Roy remembered that he was in public, composed himself once more and went home.

_**The End**_


End file.
